LOTR:Articles for deletion
Articles for Deletion (AfD) is where LOTR users discuss whether articles should be deleted. Items sent here usually wait a couple of weeks while debate takes place on whether the article should be deleted or not; then the deletion process can proceed based on community consensus. The page is then: *Kept *Deleted per the deletion policy *Sent to Cleanup or BJAODN *Merged and/or redirected to an existing article *Renamed/Moved to another title *Userfied to the creator's user page or user subpage When nominating an article for deletion, add template to the top of its page, which expands to: Please vote below to either Delete or Keep Current nominations Previous nominations Fell Beast Delete: Duplicate articles. User created Fell Beast page which already exists as Fell beast. I vote delete. DarkLantern 21:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Redirecting to Fell beast. 01:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Oathbreakers Delete: Now unnecessary.DarkLantern 19:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Delete: I'll let this go for a little bit, in case someone thinks otherwise. 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 19:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Colonist Delete: An unnecessary redundancy. The article could be deleted and the text integrated into the Gondor page. I vote delete. DarkLantern 09:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 19:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Orc pit Delete: Seems to be about what was shown in the movies and is pretty vague and even if it wasn't, the text might be better situated as a footnote on the Orcs page. I vote delete. DarkLantern 09:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 19:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Birth of Uruk-Hai Delete: The article is vague and biased to the movies if anything the text could be salvaged and used as a footnote on the Uruk-hai page. I vote delete. DarkLantern 15:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted Huh. I thought this was deleted awhile ago. 19:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Battle for middle-earth III Delete: It's really not a useful page, and any information needs to be verified. 01:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Hold on: I stand by my earlier statement, but I think that there's a lot of information that people have brought together, and is there a place we could put it? Perhaps we could make a namespace just for Fandom. 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Delete: This game is not even announced and they speaks of units and buildings. Poor Smeagol Delete: I think it's useless. I didn't know there was one, I knew about the expansion for BFME2. But thats the only thing close, get rid of it.--The dark marshal 11:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe Delete: Well, now that you say it, I guess we could have something like that. But I still think they should rename the page to Battle for Middle Earth 2 Rise of the Witch-King if thats what they mean by BFME3.--The dark marshal 20:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *We've had discussions about fandom in the past, I think that it even ended in a vote; however if people now want to use a fandom or fanon namespace then go for it.-- 21:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Moved to Fandom:Battle for Middle-Earth III 20:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Castle Rendorith Delete: I think this is fandom. I have never heard of it. It is not documented at the Tolkien Gateway. A google search turned up nothing accept for the article here. DarkLantern 14:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Rohirrim rush Delete: This is an unnecessary article almost spam. It denotes more of a vague personal opinion more than legitimate information. DarkLantern 14:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Trilogy Delete: Unnecessary. DarkLantern 14:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Haradrim warrior Delete: Looks like someone who choose to spam in a different way because look at it, whoever did it made no attempt to fill in anything, justify anything, or do anything at all. DarkLantern 04:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 20:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Battle of Telum-or-Girithar Delete: Looks like fandom, though I'm not sure. The names don't ring any bells. 21:12, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I Vote on Delete: Of course is it Fandom. The men awakened in the first year of the Sun. And this is a battle between men, 6000 years before the Rise of the Sun. --Thijs95 12:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 15:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Archives *2007-05-01 Archive *2008-11-30 Archive